


To Be in Love

by Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot



Series: Loved-Up Soulmates (Robron Wedding-Related One-Shots) [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot/pseuds/Gaining_Aim_and_Shoot
Summary: Aaron blinked back his tears and huffed helplessly, “You’re a hopeless romantic.” And Aaron couldn’t stop falling for him more each day.“What does that make you?” Robert retorted, equally teary-eyed. Marriage had softened them up and Robert wasn’t in the least worried of what would happen in the next decades they would spend together. He was almost looking forward at becoming a blubbering mess with Aaron at their 50th wedding anniversary.
Aaron and Robert on their honeymoon in Verona.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are some references to the first part and the next will probably be about the wedding gift (don't worry I haven't forgotten about it). I had a nice time writing it, listening to Spanish songs more than Italian (I'm such a rebel ;P)
> 
> I hope you'll like it!!

“How about it? Eating in an Italian restaurant in Italy.” Robert grinned at Aaron over his food, taking up the beautiful atmosphere. The candlelight, the fine tablecloth, surrounded by lush green plants that weren’t plastic.

Aaron swallowed down his big mouthful of pasta and replied, “I could kill for a curry right now though.” When he saw Robert’s glare, he chuckled, “I’m only messing.” He let his eyes wander around the room, “It’s nice.”

“Just ‘nice’?” Robert repeated, he, for a fact, _loved_ this place. He loved the country and the spirit of it. It was so romantic.

Aaron took a large gulp from his champagne – they practically drank champagne for water nowadays. Robert used their marriage as a constant excuse to buy more. They also had two bottles waiting for them in their hotel.

Aaron let him have his fun because back at home they’d have to start decorating their new home and it was a lot of work. They were both known for arguing about stupid things, like colour coordination and how big a TV screen was allowed to be. So right now, they could let that all slip to the backs of their minds and continue celebrating.

After he had cleared his throat, Aaron spoke, “I would’ve gone to the North Pole with you, if that was what you wanted. As long as I could get some proper alone time with you.”

Robert waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Aaron’s cheeks turned slightly rosy in the glow of the candlelight. On their wedding night, they had been too tired not to fall asleep when their heads hit their pillows. They left early in the morning as to not miss their flight to Verona, where, that first night, they had made up for not consuming their love the day before.

It had been hot, passionate and oh so slow sex. They had taken their time and it had been worth it, Aaron shivered just thinking about it. He had been touched and caressed in places he didn’t even know he liked. Both had rediscovered each other’s bodies, mapped out every inch with fingertips, mouths, tongues…

“I love my family, but I feel like I never want to return to Emmerdale.”, Robert said between bites and Aaron shrugged.

“Well, we have Liv to take care of and my mum would skin you alive if you kept me trapped in Italy forever.” Aaron smirked with his champagne glass near his lips, ready to take a sip.

“She even freaked out when I joked we would elope and get married in Las Vegas. I don’t even want to imagine what she’ll do to me.” Robert and Chas hadn’t gotten off on the right foot, but they were getting there now. She could see Robert made Aaron very, very happy – happier than he’d ever been. Her weariness of the blond had also worn off the more she saw the two walking around with their engagement rings, beaming with pride.

With a smile, Aaron answered, “She’s really warmed up to you, so has Liv. I’m starting to wonder when they’ll begin to like you more than me.”

“Don’t be daft,” Robert shook his head and reached over to grab Aaron’s chin before leaning in for a kiss, “But we should really stop talking about your mum.”

Aaron glanced around them but no one even seemed to bat an eyelid at their small show of affection. From the moment they had walked in, their wedding rings seemed to have shone brilliantly, leaving curious bystanders no doubt.

After supper they paid and went promenading in the city. Robert had been their tour guide these last two days and Aaron loved listening to his voice when he spoke about the old buildings and their secrets. He knew lots of the culture but Aaron often zoned out after Robert started spouting Italian or even Latin names left and right. He’d found himself staring more at Robert than any of the buildings.

The city was lit up even in the smallest of alleyways, basking in an orange glow. They reached the river Adige, streaming in the middle of the city. The city lights were reflected in the blue water.

They walked across one of the many bridges and halted right at the middle. Robert grabbed his phone with his right hand and pulled Aaron closer with his left. He held up his phone and said, “One to send home.” As he took a picture of them smiling at the screen with the beautiful view of Verona on the background.

“And one for us.” Robert continued and wrapped one arm firmer around Aaron before planting his lips on his. Aaron’s eyes closed automatically and he curled his hand into the short strands of Robert’s hair. Whenever they kissed now, they could hardly pull away, like magnets they got stuck on each other.

Robert reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes, drawing a slight pout out of Aaron. “C’mon, let’s head back to the hotel.” He suggested while pocketing his phone after taking a look at the intimate photo of them kissing.

“You’re going to make people think we never left our hotel room, Rob.” Aaron commented while they were on their way back.

Robert let his hand rest of the small of Aaron’s back, he spoke up. “I feel like we’ve been trying to keep a good balance in activities.” His eyes crinkled in a smile when he turned to Aaron, “I was thinking we could go to the Casa di Giulietta tomorrow.”

When Aaron gave him an impassive expression, Robert supplied, “The house of Juliet, from Romeo and Juliet.”

“Why don’t you just say it in the first place, instead of using all that Italian I can’t understand?” Aaron shrugged but curled further into Robert’s shoulder when a cool breeze passed through. Robert rubbed his arm up and down Aaron’s bare arm. The younger had downright refused when Robert had insisted on wearing a shirt with long sleeves and he was paying the price now.

Robert wasn’t complaining, he loved Aaron curled up and meek at his side. “Is it bothering you, _amore mio_?” Aaron grumbled under his breath and with the skills of someone who had done this many times in his life, he tripped Robert up. The blond gripped Aaron tightly to prevent himself from falling and swore loudly.

Aaron grinned widely, “Oh here’s the Robert I know and love again, instead of that weird, romantic Italian lover.” He suddenly remembered something Liv had mentioned offhandedly a few weeks before. “Liv told me you don’t even like the story of Romeo and Juliet.”

“I never said that.” Robert reacted defensively, Aaron cocked an eyebrow incredulously. “Alright, I may have said I found them to be way too childish. They believe they’ve found true love, while they aren’t even adults.” He huffed in annoyance and tried his best to make himself clear to Aaron. “With true love you spend most of your life making mistakes, jumping off that cliff and falling hard only to crash. Until the point you ready to give up on love, you turn your back to that edge, and you let yourself fall just once more. Only this time, there was someone to catch me.”

Aaron blinked back his tears and huffed helplessly, “You’re a hopeless romantic.” And Aaron couldn’t stop falling for him more each day.

“What does that make you?” Robert retorted, equally teary-eyed. Marriage had softened them up and Robert wasn’t in the least worried of what would happen in the next decades they would spend together. He was almost looking forward at becoming a blubbering mess with Aaron at their 50th wedding anniversary.

Aaron sniffled and scoffed, “I’ve always been a crying mess, I just enjoy that it’s for nice times. Like when you gave me my wedding present.”

Robert recalled that moment with a smile on his face. He had been so worried whether Aaron would like it and his face definitely hadn’t giving anything away when he had unwrapped his gift. However when Robert had started to explain why he chose this, Aaron had begun to cry and embraced the life out of Robert, squeezing him tight and whispering words of love in his ears.

Suddenly Robert was immersed back into the memories of their wedding, promising Aaron forever and more. He grasped him tightly in the streets of Verona and hugged him like he was afraid he was going to slip through his fingers. “I really… really want you, now.” He murmured deeply, wishing the way back to the hotel wasn’t so damn long.

~~~

Robert threw his light jacket on their bed and complained, “If that receptionist calls me _Roberto_ one more time, I’m gonna shove my shoe right up his a-“ Robert was cut off by Aaron’s hands landing on his shoulders, massaging away the stress that accumulated over the five minutes the receptionist had spent talking to them.

Aaron didn’t mind the receptionist all that much. He was friendly, didn’t ask too many questions and he even gave them a few restaurant suggestions. Robert however found the man a pesky twat. He wasn’t even doing anything wrong. When Aaron asked Robert what his problem was, there was nothing he could say except, ‘I don’t like the look of him’.

‘Isn’t it because he looks too much like you?’ Aaron had suggested earlier in the elevator, but Robert became so livid Aaron wasn’t ever going to repeat that. He did still believe Robert and the receptionist resembled each other a lot.

They heard the faint music of the hotel dance event held every Friday, the receptionist had told them – as if they had wanted to join. Aaron walked out towards their balcony and looked down at the dancing couples. He leaned his elbows on the railing. Robert stood beside him and Aaron could feel his eyes on his body.

“What?”

“Do you want to join them? We could, you know.” Robert suggested gently.

Aaron pulled a face, “And make a fool of myself, sure.” His voice layered with sarcasm. “No thanks, I’m fine here, with you.”

Robert replied, “I understand you don’t want to have any eyes on you and neither do I, that’s why we didn’t dance on our wedding. But…” Robert winked at Aaron, “There’s no one who can see us up here.”

Aaron gulped and tried to argue, “I can’t dance.”

“Neither can I, but it’ll be fun.” Robert grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his hold faster than Aaron could resist and give him many reasons why this wasn’t _‘fun’_.

Not being able to dance wasn’t an understatement with Aaron. He was moving very statically and getting him to emit even the littlest bit of emotion or passion in his dance was practically impossible.

Robert was no dance instructor so he didn’t really know what to do with Aaron’s lousy moves and his reluctance to learn new things. All he knew was that Aaron was capable to move his body gracefully and pliably under slightly different circumstances.

At the fourth time Aaron accidentally stepped on Robert’s foot, the blond couldn’t resist complaining about it, “Do we need to get undressed in order for you to move in sync with me?”

Aaron declined embarrassedly and he actually tried to find the right rhythm with Robert this time. They managed to pull off some sort of routine, not gracefully at all, but they were dancing. Robert was slowly moving them in small circles when Aaron started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Robert asked without bite, loving the youthful sound of Aaron’s laugh.

The younger’s chuckles sounded through his explanation, “I just always thought that if I was in Italy on a balcony, I’d be doing something like spitting on passers-by below… not dancing with my husband.”

“We could always do that some other day, though it’s a bit gross.” Robert crinkled his nose in disgust. His eyes gleamed brightly in the dark. “Right now, I just really want to continue this dance, naked, on the bed.”

Aaron rolled his eyes but still leaned in to kiss Robert’s lips, he paused a millimetre off. “You are such a charmer, Rob.”

“That’s one of the reasons you married me.” Robert said cheekily.

Aaron jokingly pondered over it for a second, “Probably, but also because I’m really in love with you.” He pecked his mouth softly, “And you really love me too.”

It was meant to be a statement, but Aaron couldn’t help how it always came out of his mouth like a question, like he had doubts about Robert’s love for him, while he really shouldn’t.

“If you want me to shout it so all these dancers can hear, I will.” Robert spoke firmly.

Aaron didn’t doubt for a second that he was being serious and glared at his husband, “I swear to God, don’t you dare…”

Robert grinned and acted like he was about to shout. Aaron was quick to shut him up with a hand to his mouth. Robert slid one hand to Aaron’s side and used the other to pull Aaron’s hand off. He nuzzled Aaron’s stubbled cheek and spoke in a low whisper, “I’m madly in love with you, Aaron Dingle.”

There wasn’t any more room for doubts in Aaron’s mind after that.


End file.
